


Choice or Not

by Merfilly



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, Multi, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eretria sees a few options on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice or Not

On the one hand, there was Wil, full of thoughts that were soft and as unlike a Rover's as possible. On the other, there was Amberle, a princess with means to more comforts than a Rover could ever possess. Certainly, both were elf-tainted, with Wil less so by his mongrel human blood, but what did that matter when it came to securing a solid future, safe from men like Cephalo?

Only, was it a choice Eretria needed to make at all? Wil and Amberle both reacted to her, and they obviously needed each other.

Maybe Eretria could have both lovers.


End file.
